1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image processing system, an image processing method, and an image processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a technology that is referred to as auto color selection (ACS) in which it is determined whether an input image, such as an original image that is read by a scanner, is a color image or a monochrome image in an image processing system, such as a multifunction peripheral/printer (MFP) is known.
In the MFP having the ACS function, in the case where an output image corresponding to the input image is recorded (copied and reproduced) on a recording medium by a plotter, when the result of ACS determination indicates that the input image is a color image, the operation mode is set to a color mode and a copy process using CMYK four plates is performed according to the output image for color image. On the other hand, when the result of ACS determination indicates that the input image is a monochrome image, the operation mode is set to a monochrome mode and a copy process using only a single K color is performed according to the output image for monochrome image.
A technology for controlling an operation of copying and reproducing an image according to the result of ACS determination without pre-scan is also known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-65530). In the technology according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-65530, signal conversion suitable for reproduction of monochrome images is started in order to generate image data of a K-plate that is the first plate and, when the ACS determination ends during this conversion and the determination result indicates that the input image is a color image, the signal conversion is switched to one suitable for reproducing color images.
On the other hand, many recent MFPs have a function of transmitting an image to the outside. For example, an input image, such as an original image that is read by a scanner, is compressed for transmission. A technology is also known in which, when the image is compressed for transmission, the compression method is switched according to whether the input image is a color image or a monochrome image (For example, see Japanese Patent No. 2791314).
An image compressed for transmission is often browsed in an environment where the original from which the image originates does not exist, for example, the compressed image is distributed as a file attached to an electronic mail via a network and is browsed at the distribution destination. For this reason, even when the input image contains a small chromatic area (for example, 10×10 mm/A4 size), determining that the input image is not a color image but a monochrome image and performing compression for monochrome images is often advantageous to users with respect to the transmission costs and the transmission rate.
On the other hand, with respect to copy reproduction, an output image that is recorded on a recording medium is often compared to the original and high reproducibility is required. For this reason, determining that the above-described input image containing the chromatic area (for example, 10×10 mm/A4 size) is a monochrome image and performing a copy process in a monochrome mode has a risk that reproducibility satisfying the user cannot be obtained.
Particularly in the case where copy reproduction is performed using the method according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H8-65530, when it is determined that the above-described input image containing the chromatic area (for example, 10×10 mm/A4 size) is a monochrome image, an image void may occur in the chromatic area, which significantly lowers the user satisfaction.